1. Field of the Invention (Technical Field)
The present invention relates to electrical connectors, particularly to military grade Micro-D (microminiature and nanominiature) connectors.
2. Description of Related Art
Multiple mates and de-mates of Micro-D (military grade microminiature and nanominiature) connectors, such as the 83513 Micro-D connector, during testing and/or in the field require that the two mating halves be fastened with hardware. This hardware is small and is occasionally lost creating FOD (foreign object debris). Furthermore, having the proper set of tools to install the hardware is not always available especially in the field under extremely harsh or adverse conditions (e.g., military). Accordingly, the present invention provides a viable option for locking Micro-D connectors without the use of additional hardware under conditions (test and military field of operation) that does not necessitate the traditional use of additional jackscrews and nuts.